


Shadowing the sun

by Laura11333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, kageyama is a surgeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Based on this amazing prompt: https://justmebeingtheweirdmeiam.tumblr.com/post/639610118129975296surgeon kageyama tobio was one of the best in his unit, unsurping longtime neurosurgeon sugawara koushi most demanded. in his short time at miyagi general, he’d built a name for himself through his fast, graceful progress in the medical field.although his people skills could use some work. after a wayward snarky comment from plastic surgeon oikawa tooru sends his mood spiraling, his barking out of a mean spirited comment towards a grieving family causes his supervisor to recommend him some remediation.remediation via shadowing the youth long-term care unit.he’s assigned to shadow hinata shoyo, an ungodly bright psychiatrist. with a personality so bright it hurt to look at him for extended periods of time, Kageyama knew he was about to have the worst month of his life. even if hinata was unfairly attractive. wait, what?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shadowing the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written impulsively at 2 am so we'll see when I have the motivation and time to continue it if people even want me to continue. I won't waste time on something that nobody wants to read, or rather I'd probably write but not post it. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but kudos and comments really mean more than you'd think.

Kageyama Tobio had always been treated as a prodigy, a young genius. Growing up he always had a special interest in human Biology and it was to the surprise of no one when he announced that he would study medicine. He wanted to be a surgeon because in his eyes it was obviously the best and most interesting medical job anyone could have.

Now fresh out of residency barely a year into working at Miyagi General his fast and graceful rise in the medical field had already earned him a name and his demand even surpassed longtime neurosurgeon Sugawara Koushi.  
  
Kageyama was without question amazing at what he did but one thing that would always hinder him was his people skills. He saw no need for reassuring the grieving or concerned families of patients, or how his coworkers saw him.   
Talking about his coworkers there was one especially that just got under his skin like nobody else.

Before Kageyama's rise Oikawa Tooru, a plastic surgeon, had been the one on everyone's mind. When they had met during residency Kageyama had originally tried learning from him, because what Oikawa lacked in pure talent he made up with determination and teamwork. He had the sensational talent to get the best out of a team and nobody in their field could really rival his people skills, especially not Kageyama.

For some reason the only person Oikawa didn’t even try to get along with was Kageyama, when he’d tried to observe and learn from him he’d reacted rudely and blocked him off for a reason the black-haired man had never understood.  
Another trait that had been very active in destroying their relationship was the competitiveness they both harboured.

Kageyama had made it a goal to be better than Oikawa and after all his hard work the older wasn’t going to just let that happen. Whenever they interacted they were at each other's throats and competing.  
Who could have known that this often childish bickering with a colleague would set loose a chain reaction that would uproot Kageyama's entire life for the next month.

His day had once again been particularly packed and after a bad night of barely any rest it was already grating down his nerves. Still, the universe apparently didn’t think he deserved a break but rather decided to make his day worse by throwing Oikawa right into his break.  
Kageyama had just wanted a calm lunch break to drink some milk, get an actual meal for once and breathe but Oikawa had spotted him in the cafeteria and apparently decided to purposefully stay in the way of those plans.

Walking by with his tray and a playful smirk he turned to Kindaichi Youtarou, a member of his team that was from the same graduation class as Kageyama and harboured a similar dislike for the black-haired surgeon and loud enough for everyone close enough to hear announced.   
“Looks like how our prodigy has been abandoned, I guess he's not so amazing after all.”  
Kageyama gripped his milk carton tighter, almost spilling it trying his best to not do anything rash, and engage with Oikawa for once.

He knew of course what the brunette was referring to it was no secret that even if he was a genius in the surgery room people tended to fear, and avoid him. After all, Kindaichi had formerly worked alongside Kageyama. During the residency, they had often worked together and thanks to his direct and often rude ways, Kageyama had quickly managed to offend the turnip looking man.

They had parted ways after graduation but working with him was one of the experiences that had led to Kageyama closing himself off and trying to do everything he could on his own. The only one who now occasionally got a glimpse of his friendlier, more caring side was his sister and Kageyama did not understand why she seemed to find it so sad, after all, he was just protecting himself.

Either way, this little interaction had sent his mood spiralling even further so when he was on the way to his car finally ready to end this horrible day with a long nap and some ramen he almost lost it when the entire hallway was blocked by a group of people, probably a family, huddled together.  
Instead of taking the polite approach and asking one of them to step out of the way, his temper got the better of him, and he barked out. “Get out of my way before I make you idiots. I have somewhere to be.”

The group lifted their heads in unison staring at him from red-rimmed eyes, this was obviously a grieving family, and Kageyama knew his words and icy glare were harsh, but right at this moment, he could not care less.  
Eventually, they stepped to the side and let him through, but something in the back of his mind told him this was not going to be the end of it.


End file.
